


A Form Of Seduction

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: The Used
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Beckah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Form Of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> For Beckah.

"I think," Bert said, lounging on his bed, "we should claim the new boy."

Quinn looked up from the Latin grammar exercise book he was drawing in the margins of, seated across the room at the desk. "Whitesides?"

Bert raised an eyebrow. "There aren't any _other_ new boys, are there?"

Quinn thought for a moment. "No."

"So? What do you say? Shall we break him in?"

Quinn returned to filling the clouds he had drawn with rough circular pencil strokes. "It depends what you mean by 'break him in'. If you mean literally, I shall have to think about it."

"Allman," Bert chuckled. "What _do_ you take me for?"

Quinn refrained from saying, _The only son of an obnoxious violent alcoholic Scottish banker, whom my mother has decided is my long-lost brother since you moved in with us, despite the time she almost caught us unclothed and in an obscene position involving a kumquat_, but only because it was easier to simply add tiles to the school roof under the clouds in his margin while he waited for Bert to continue.

"I merely meant we ought to show him a little favouritism, before Beckett and Carden get their hands on him."

Quinn gave a few flicks with his pencil to round out the gargoyles above the headmaster's office windows. "In that case, I agree."

"Where's Howard?" Bert looked around, as if expecting Jepha to spring from the walls.

Quinn turned a page over and began on a mermaid. "He and Bryar said something about the geography master's shoelaces. I believe somebody tied them all together, on every pair of his shoes, and they wanted to show the school how a _real_ jape is executed. The little Iero chap went with them."

When he looked up, Bert was smiling at him fondly. "Jape," he repeated, shaking his head and smiling to himself. "Who says _jape_ any more? It's the fifties, not nineteen twenty."

Quinn shrugged. "It's a perfectly decent word, I don't see why its use should become obsolete."

Bert stretched out on the bed. "Are you _ever_ going to stop drawing and come over here, or do I have to put up signs?"

Quinn put his pencil down. "Subtlety isn't really your forte, is it McCracken?"

"No. _Are_ you going to come over here?"

Quinn smiled sweetly. "Do you have a sign?"

Bert fished under the pillow and held up a piece of card with 'Allman, please take me roughly and now' written in his scrawling hand.

Quinn nodded. "If you insist," he said, pushing his chair back and standing up.


End file.
